supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Logo Cage
Chapter 1: Very difficult to escape Dick Cox reads from the list of videos in the playlist titled “NitroG collection”, and notices that some videos have been deleted. “Huh! You lost so many videos! Ha ha ha!” Dick C. said. Dick Cox begins watching a video. “Welcome back to character elimination.” NitroG said. “Last time, the contestants were to knock down a building while Evan took my place.” Dick pauses the video. “Evan took your place? Lazy bum!” Dick said, then chuckled. “It’s better that your leg is broken!” Harold Slikk and Gardevoir teleported to Dick’s house, as did Reicheru, Hinomaru, Jade, Bouncer, Ken Chisholm, NoEscape, and Cameron “Cam” Frame. Cam starts recording. NitroG looks shocked. “What the h*** is going on?” Dick said. “What the h*** are you doing here?” “It’s me.” Hinomaru said. “NITROG, GO SUCK THE PLUNGER!” Dick shouted. “MOVE IT!” Dick tries to close the window, nothing happens. “Huh? Why isn’t it closing the h*** down?” Dick said. “Claydol, move it!” Dick said and summoned. “Beambomb, get outta here, use Tidal Beam!” Jade said and summoned. Beambomb knocked out Dick’s Claydol in one hit. “Gardevoir! Teleport Reicheru, Hinomaru, Jade, Beambomb, and Bouncer, then come back here!” Harold said. “I don’t need them taking on the disaster!” Gardevoir does so. Gardevoir is back. “Oh! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!” NitroG said. “We have the ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.” Dick said. “We have the wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa, my leg is broken.” Dick imitated a whiny voice. “Who’s this?” He said, pointing at Ken. “This is your heroes vs. villains teammate’s husband.” Cam said. “The team name is HTML Green/Black, and no, the name isn’t copied from HTML5, with the top 3 highest voted heroic candidates in 2015, you, Brittany Soler, and ThePlankton5165!” “NitroG is chicken!” Dick said. “Hey! I’m trying to do a Character Elimination!” NitroG said. “Go to your stable!” Dick said. “OK, I’ve had enough of you.” NitroG said, and goes offscreen. “Where the h*** are you going? Get back here! Right now!” Dick shouted. “Move it!” “Hold on, you want him to go to his stable, now you want him back on the screen, does that make sense?” Cam said. “Ah, shut.” Dick said. “NoEscape is here, you cannot escape.” Ken said. The computer screen turns black. “Why the h*** is the computer screen turning black?” Dick said. “Well, why don’t you shut your mouth, and try this on for size? A robotic voice said. “Ah, shut up.” Dick said. “You’d rather talk to yourself than to anyone else.” The Brut logo appears. “What the h*** was that?” Dick C. said. “What the h*** was that? That’s enough closing logos!” “Oh, but it gets much scarier than that.” NathanDesignerBoy7 said and laughs menacingly. “Ah, shut up. You have autism, you will not get a job until the decade you’re almost 40, you’ll be dead and long gone before you’re f***ing experienced, people with autism are expected to live for how long? 38? 39 years? Yeah, you’ll be dead and long gone before you could be able to afford a house.” Dick C. said while grinning. “You’ll be gone forever before you can have a house! Everyone will celebrate when you’re f***ing dead!” “Hey! You trying to get tears in my eyes and destroy my machinery?” A robotic voice said. “That would be better, that way you cannot show me any logos anymore!” Dick said. The TL flashes. “Ah, son of a b****!” Dick said. The logo is the Time Life Television logo from 1979. “Stupid! The logo is stupid!” Dick said. “The Freak Foor logo must be even worse!” Harold said. “There isn’t really a video of the logo.” Ken said. “It would be nice if I could show it off. Maybe this is worse!” The robotic voice said. The WNET 1973 logo appears. “Stop it.” Dick said in the middle of the logo. “What are you trying to do? Crash into my car backwards?!” Dick said. “What is going on here?” Willow said. “Hi, Willow.” Dick said. “Some jerk is f***ing trying to show me some crazy closing logos. Disgusting!” The screen is a little lighter. “What the h***?” Dick said. There is a faint sound of noise. The NBC Undead Peacock logo from the 1970s appears. “The following program is brought to you in livid color.” The man said. Someone is howling. “What the h***?” Dick said. “I actually like this logo.” Willow said. “But not this one!” The robotic voice said. The WNET 1997 ident appears. The word Thirteen accelerates. “Get the h*** out of my face!” Dick said. “You’re kind of right, whoever is a robot, but it wasn’t scary, it was boring.” Willow said. “Where is NitroG? The stable?” Dick said and chuckled. “He can’t be at the stable.” The robotic voice said. “I actually like the logo.” Ken said. “Really?” The robotic voice said. “In 2015, Plankton beat Brittany Soler in the heroic primary by less than half a point, then-” Cam tried to finish. “Wait a minute? Plankton won this logo in 2015? Are you serious?” The robotic voice said. “No!” Cam said. “I’m talking about Plankton5165, well Plankton did come in a close third in 2000.” “What? Plankton is considered a hero?” The robotic voice said. “Can I please finish? In 2015, Plankton5165 received 39.4% of the vote, Brittany Soler received 39.0%, NitroG received 12.3%, and Chartfanlover with 9.2%.” Cam said. “OK, now that’s enough closing logos.” Dick said. “No!” A voice said. The Intervision logo from the 1970s appears. “How the h*** can like a hundred go inside one?” Dick said. We see a background with lots of lines. Then something black that says “the collection”. Then, something red with “Video” on it pops up. “Are you trying to hit me with something? I’m f***ing outta here.” Dick said. Dick tried to leave, but… “Gardevoir, use Psychic on him!” Harold commanded. Gardevoir did so. Dick is lifted in the air. “Put me down now!” Dick said. “Shut up old man.” The robotic voice said. “I’ll give you old man in a second!” Dick said. “I have to resolve this!” Willow said. As Willow walks to the computer… “You’re not resolving anything, NoEscape, Psychic, Go!” Ken said. Willow is suspended in the air. “No offense, but I think I would rather have Reicheru and Jade here over the two of you.” The robotic voice said. “My Gardevoir is able to teleport, and Gothitelle doesn’t let you escape!” Harold said. “And Hinomaru and Bouncer’s abilities bounce back certain attacks to the user.” Ken said. “Gothitelle would be much more useful for something like this.” “I took down Alessandro!” Harold said. “No way. How did you take down Alessandro?” The robotic voice said. “My Gardevoir mega evolved, turned its Normal Moves into Fairy moves! I told my Gardevoir to use Hyper Beam, IT EASILY KNOCKED OUT ALESSANDRO AND DICK SAID ALESSANDRO WAS FINE!” Harold shouted. “Alessandro’s a bum! What do you expect?” Dick said. “Man, you don’t like the Todaros too much.” The robotic voice said. “I wonder if they ever wanna see you again!” Cam said. “Is this over?” Dick said. “Yes, it is over.” The robotic voice said. “Finally.” Dick said. “Just kidding!” The robotic voice said. A part of the logo goes in. “Ugh!” Dick said. “What the h***?” While the 1985 Rede Globo logo goes on… “Are you trying to give me the f***ing guillotine?” Dick said. The logo ends. “F*** channel 20.” Dick said. “This is not channel 20, it’s channel 4, dumba**.” The robotic voice said. “Then why does it say 20?” Dick said. “The company was founded in 1965, and the logo is from 1985, which means the 20 must’ve meant 20th anniversary.” The robotic voice said. “So the logo’s a year older than me!” Dick said. “Oh, really?” The robotic voice said. “Yes.” Dick said. “Well then how come you sound like an old man?” The robotic voice said. “Ah, shut up.” Dick said. “Well then try this on for size.” The robotic voice said. “What did I say?” Dick said. The 1998 WNET ident appears. It scared Dick. “Thirteen, when you want the whole story.” The man said. “Another man that doesn’t shut up!” Dick said. “What the f*** was that? What the f*** was that?!” “By a great amount, the best logo from the channel since that logo was the Toy Robots ID in 2010. There are many older logos that are better than the other newer logos!” Cam said. “I thought s*** was supposed to get better every year! They’re getting worse!” Dick said. “Why do you sound like Donut?” “Hey! You shouldn’t call people names!” The robotic voice said. “I can say what I want!” Dick said. “Yeah well that is true.” The robotic voice said. “You clearly are getting bored with this.” Willow said. The National General Corporation Logo appears. “What the h*** is the matter with you people?” Dick said. “Oh yeah? This would love to be showed off!” The robotic voice said. The Amblin Entertainment/Warner Bros. logo from 1984 appears. “I can’t even f***ing go anywhere!” Dick said. We hear a laugh at the end of the video. “Who the h*** is laughing?” Dick said. “That’s enough of the closing logos. Right now. Move it.” The Lin Bolen logo from 1976 appears. “What the h*** is going on the fast logos?” Dick said. “What do you expect from birds? They’re fast!” Harold said. “This reminds me of the iron balls.” Ken said. “What? The bird spitting out the text? Disgusting!” Dick said. “See if this is any better.” The robotic voice said. We see so much “Ons”. “On, on, on, on, on, what the h***?” Dick said. We see On Productions, then Orgolini-Nelson. “Why do you sound like a whiny little drama king?” The robotic voice said. “I’d rather be the king of something else!” Dick said. “I’m Dick Cox, county celebrity of Issaquena, CEO of Disgusting!” The ITC Film Distributors logo from 1982 appears. We see a star changing colors. As it goes on… “This is so f***ing boring!” Dick said. The logo ends. “No more f***ing closing logos. Stop it.” Dick said. "Why do you sound like a frog?" The robotic voice said. "I'll give you sound like a frog in a second." Dick said. We see a blinking light. “I said stop it!” Dick said. The light seems to be writing something. We see “LEAN M”. “Is this supposed to be writing? You should go to writing school!” Dick said. “He shouldn’t go to writing school, he’s probably done with school.” Ken said. “This is getting boring. You should check this out!” The robotic voice said. The Lumiton logo appears. When “Lumiton presenta” pops up, Dick’s mouth is wide open with lividness. “Somebody’s getting it. Disgusting!” Dick said. “And that’s you.” The robotic voice said. We see a lot of numbers. Then a lot of noise. “Shut the f*** up! All of you! Move it! I said move it!” Dick said. Then we see “IT ALL ADDS UP ON NBC.” The logo ends. “You know, I don’t even think this is a real NBC logo.” Dick said. “Do you think there is something worse?” The robotic voice said. “Uh, nah.” Dick said. “Go ahead, show me the THX logo, I don’t give a d***.” “The THX logo actually doesn’t scare me one bit.” Willow said. “No f***ing way!” The robotic voice said. The OECA logo appears. “WHAT the h*** is going on here? You look like I need Lipitor?” Dick said. The rings flip, then the words ONTARIO EDUCATIONAL COMMUNICATIONS AUTHORITY appear. “Hmmm… it doesn’t scare me a lot!” Willow said. “HOW DOES IT NOT SCARE YOU A LOT?! DISGUSTING!” Dick shouted. “IF I WAS RUNNING LIPITOR, I WOULD’VE SUED THE S*** OUT OF THE MISERABLE F***!” “I think OECA would’ve sued first. The logo is from the 1970s, and the name of Lipitor didn’t come around until the 1990s. Lipitor is a drug, it can send you to jail.” The robotic voice said. “It might actually be good for your heart.” Willow said. “Try this on for size.” The robotic voice said. The Cocinor logo appears. “Now you’re trying to send me down the drain!” Dick said. The word COCINOR appears, then the word PRÉSENTE appears. “I don’t like this logo, I’ll see it in cruel life.” Dick said. “I actually like the logo.” Willow said. “I believe next year will be the 60th anniversary!” Cam said. “No, it’s this year.” The robotic voice said. "Wait a minute, what?" Cam said. “Old logos can also be scary, new logos are just lame.” Dick said. The MTC Logo from 1982 appears. “Are you trying to make me dizzy? STOP THE LOGOS NOW!” Dick said. “No!” A man said. “Here is payback for what you said about NathanDesignerBoy7.” The robotic voice said. We see an explosion. "After an attack is over, and the all clear has been sounded, arrangements will be made as soon as possible to treat any people who are ill or injured. Listen to your radio. Details will be given about what to do, when to do it, and how. If anyone dies while you are kept in your ??? room, move the body to another room in the house. Label the body with name and address, and cover it as tightly as possible in polythene, paper, sheets or blankets. Tie a second card to the covering, the radio will advise you about what to do able taking the body away for burial. If however, you have had a body in the house for more than five days, and if it is safe to go outside, then you should bury the body for the time being in a trench, or cover it with earth, and mark the spot of the burial." A British man said. The logo “Protect and Survive” appears, then goes around in a circle, then becomes a circle. “I don’t understand, how the h*** do letters become a circle?! Disgusting!” Dick shouted. The Clemi Cinematografica logo appears. “Enough with the f***ing closing logos.” Dick said. The Argos Films logo appears. “That wasn’t scary.” Dick said. “It kind of was.” Willow said. “It was so f***ing annoying! You’re so f***ing annoying!” Dick said to the robotic voice. The Circle Films logo appears. “Yeah, that’s not very scary.” Dick said. “I cannot wait to show this one off.” The robotic voice said. The Viacom logo from 1976 appears. Then the BND of Doom appears. “Are you dead f***ing serious?! I thought my screen was cracked! I was getting ready to call a lawyer!” Dick said. The Paramount logo appears. “And now we’re pleased to bring you our Feature Presentation.” The man said with an unusual tone of voice. BND of Doom appears. “Get the BND of Doom out of my face! Right now! Move it!” Dick said. Another logo appears. “Stay tuned for a special presentation after the movie.” The man said with an unusual tone of voice. Paramount appears. “And now we’re pleased to bring you our Feature Presentation.” The man said with an unusual tone of voice. Lots of insane screaming is heard. “You f***ing made me hurt my ears! Disgusting!” Dick shouted. Chapter 2: Other Staff See It Dick walks to Brent and Jerrod. “Hey guys, you wanna check out the video of me seeing some closing logos?” Dick said. “I’ll try to find it.” Brent said. Chapter 3: Sickening Review Brent and Jerrod go down the stairs. “I wanna kill him.” Brent said. “NitroG?” Dick said. “I wanna kill him.” Brent said. “NitroG is a delicious angus burger.” Jerrod said. “He’s worse than a f***ing angus burger!” Dick said. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by ThePlankton5165 Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics